At present, most of the lamps are fixed on the wall or the showcase by screws. This type of fixing needs to be punched in the wall or the frame, which is troublesome to operate. Sometimes more people need to cooperate to complete the installation, and when disassembling it is also more difficult. Especially in the narrow space such as the cabinet or the exhibition stand, it is very inconvenient to install the lamp, and the user can basically not complete the installation operation with one hand, and it is time consuming and laborious.
Therefore, the existing installation methods of lamps need further improvement.